A Muggle In Need of Help (Part 1)*~*
by ndblue123
Summary: Someone get's kidnapped ten years after Harry graduates. Guess who gets kidnapped? Hermione! Mystery, Romance, and Suspense. What more could you ask for? Please read & review!!!! I love reviews!!


*~* A Muggle In Need of Help *~*

By: ndblue123

A/N: This story takes place ten years after Harry has graduated. Please review! The reviews brighten up my day. I hope You like this story. *sweat dripping off her face with anticipation of a review*. (It's like will she just shut up and let us read the story.) I guess I will shut up now.

************************************************

The TV was blaring in the upper class flat in London, England.

"We interrupt this broadcast for a special news report. There has been a murder on 5th Avenue and Park. Police are confused about the murder. It seems that the victim has been murdered by unordinary causes. There has been a mark left behind. Police are also confused as to what this is supposed to mean. Also one hostage has been taken. The murderer is extremely dangerous need to be cautious.That is all the information we have right now and as soon as more is released we will make sure you know.

Sorry for the interruption in the broadcast, and this is Jim Drosky signing out." 

"Rats it's on the commercial." Noah O' Riley said.

"Have you had your break today? McDonald's, just stop in."

"That person has to be pretty crazy to do that kind of stuff." Noah said thinking about the broadcast.

"Yeah. So who do you think will win on Celebrity Death Match tonight, between Christina Aguilera and Britney Spears?" Harry Potter asked.

"Definetly Christina." Noah replied.

************************************************

Draco Malfoy apparated to Harry Potter's flat.

"This is crazy Malfoy, why do you think he's going to believe you?… at least I have the picture to prove this." Malfoy thought as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Knock- Knock- Knock

***************************************************************

"Who do you think that could be?" Noah asked, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Don't look at me." Harry said with his hands up in front of him, saying that he was innocent.

"Fine. I will get the damn door. Thank you so much for volunteering me for the job." Noah had a childish pout on his face.

"Your welcome, roomie."

Noah opened the door .

"Yeah."

"Hi. Can I please speak to Harry, this is a emergency?" Malfoy said.

"Sure. Come on in. Have a seat."

"Thanks."

************************************************

Malfoy and Noah plopped down into seats across from Harry.

"How's it goin'?" Malfoy asked.

"Fine. But may I ask why the hell you are here?" Harry said coldly.

"I have some info. for you."

"What do you have that would interest me?"

"Have you seen the report on someone being murdered and the hostage?"

"Yeah. What's that to do with you and me?" Harry asked with more coldness in his voice than before.

"One or two words come to mind." Malfoy replied, without letting the coldness in Harry's voice get to him.

"What words?"

"Voldermort and Hermione. She's the hostage." Malfoy pulled a picture out of his pocket.

"Look at this. Here's proof showing I'm rightabout this."

Harry looked at the picture. The picture clearly showed Hermione and Voldermort standing in front of a coffee shop. It looked as if there was terror on her face and that she was trying to break away from his grasp on her upper arm.

"Why are you telling me this and how did you get this picture?" Harry said after a while.

"I was there. There was nothing I could of done except get her killed. I'm telling you this because I don't want to live up to my father's expectations. Plus I don't want to see anything happen to her. I swear I would never want to go to the dark side.

"Ok, But surely you expectsomething from me?" Harry said.

"Yes. I do." Malfoy replied.

A/N # 2: Well next time see what Malfoy expects of Harry. Could there be a D/H or H/H. 

Disclaimer: I don't anything of J.K. Rowlings characters, the McDonald's slogan, Christina Aguilera, Britney Spears, or Celebrity Death Match. I do own the London flat and Noah O' Riley.


End file.
